


Eyes Only for Her

by DustyMagpie



Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Heist, it will all end in tears, no smut this time, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: Did Viktor really get these optics just for V?
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Eyes Only for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Following the relationship of my Corpo V(ictoria) and everyone's favourite ripperdoc as they refuse to put a label on what they are to each other.  
> Set during and around the mission "The Ripperdoc".

Dexter DeShawn. The Dexter De Shawn! 

Jackie and V’s luck is finally turning around. They have a job incoming that will leave them both flush with eddies and heading straight for the big time. This is what they have been working for all these past six months. They are going to become living legends in this town, and now nothing can stop them.

When V finally heads down from her apartment, she finds Jackie fidgeting in his seat at the noodle stand stuffing his face. Within minutes he is telling V the deets of this new job of theirs and what she needs to do. Apparently, it all rides on V making a good impression on the fixer Dexter DeShawn. T-Bug knows him from old and Jackie is apparently old news. He wants to meet and check out the unknown quantity. 

So yeah, no pressure! 

But first things first! They both need to head over to Viktor’s clinic. They will definitely be needing better gear if they’re going to be hitting the big leagues and Viktor has always been good with extending their credit, especially V's. Jackie would always tease her about Viktor having a “soft spot” for her. V knows it’s true, her and Viktor had been unofficially an item for a little while now, but she always feels like she’s taking advantage of his kindness every time he adds to her tab. V pays him back, sure, but she has a sneaking suspicion that some of the eddies end up going back to her anyway in the form of gifts. Dropping off a case of ammo at her place or paying off some of her newest tattoos. 

But after their last Job something has gone a bit wonky with V’s cyberware - a virus or something from plugging in to the clients neurosocket, she really needs to be more careful with what she puts in her head. Hopefully, it’s something simple that Viktor can purge for her alongside adding in some new gear. And seeing as how Jackie is well over his credit limit with Viktor, again, so getting the new gear is all V responsibility.

“I can’t just flutter my eyelashes and get away with it, Chica!” Jackie had said

“Have you tried?”

“Yeah, and it did not go down well…”

He is only tagging along with her because he’s on his way to see Misty for a date and her shop sits out front of Viktor’s clinic.

* * *

“Last time, you hear?” Vik tells V this every time she visits and needs a bit of credit, but this time V is determined that it will be the last time and she is here for tools not toys. Viktor had seemed hesitant about the upcoming job with Dex, had told her to keep her guard up, but he could be a worrier sometimes - It probably did not help when the gigs that she and Jackie often took landed them in his clinic waiting to get patched up. Most of the time it was nothing serious, minor cuts and scrapes. These were ones that V really could sort out herself, but it was always a good excuse to head down to see him. She revelled in having him dote on her and it came with its perks; these were normally to be found after the treatment, while sitting in his lap.

He waits till V is seated in the chair before showing her the new tools he has for her. The grip Vik has is a nice but standard Ballistic Coprocessor. But when he pulls out the optics he has for V; Kiroshi. They are top of the market, she can’t afford these, and she tells him so, but he insists, she needs them more than he does. That’s Viktor for you, even if they weren't together, he’d still just tell her to make the best use of them she can. 

Viktor, ever the professional, checks in with her every step of the way, making sure she is comfortable and that nothing is hurting.

“Play by play, though? Really, doc?” V can’t help but tease him “Makes you sound like a dentist - always goin' on and on…”

“Don't be mean, now.” He tells her, “'Member, I'm old. I got a shaky, ‘ganic hand. Could slip.” He leans in towards her, breaking his professional facade, kissing her lightly on her lip, “Lights out for a minute, all right?”

Viktor does what he does best; he instals her new chrome quickly and efficiently while even getting rid of the norovirus.

“Thanks again, Vik, you're the best. I really owe you.” V tells him as she wraps her arms around his waist. They have both been so busy recently and they have barely had any time together and that doesn’t look as if it will be letting up any time soon. She wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her days lounging around with Viktor in the lap of luxury. Preferably with him topless. Once this job is done, that dream should become a reality.

“Hahahaha… Go on, kid.” He only ever calls her that these days when he’s feeling self-conscious. “Show 'em what you're made of. And once you hit the big leagues, don't forget where you came from.” He kisses the top of her head.

“Don’t worry Vik, when I’m in the big leagues, I’ll be taking my favourite ripper with me.”

* * *

“Jackie, look, look!” V shouts at Jackie as soon as she is back in Misty's shop. Her eyes are opened wide as she points at them.

“What am I looking at here, Chica?” he asks her leaning up from the chair he was lounging in to get a closer look at her.

“My new optics, Vik just installed them”

“You sure about that V? They don’t look any different to me.”

“What? No! Trust me, he installed some new optics for me. Can’t you tell?” V starts getting worried. These are brand new eyes in her head, ones that she did not get to pick out herself, unlike the last pair, it should be obvious.

Jackie looks again, “Oh yeah, I can see the logo now. Damn Chica they look spot on to your last pair. Misty,” He calls, “Come have a look, see what you think.”

Misty walks over and looks closely at V’s eyes. “Wow V,” she says eventually, “Viktor got your eyes spot on.”

V is blushing heavily now, she had definitely not expected them to turn around and tell her that Viktor, a man that wasn’t even actually her input or anything, had picked out a new pair of optics with her in mind.

“What did I tell you V, I told you ol’ Vik had a soft spot for ‘ya.”

“It’s true V,” Misty chimes in, “It looks like Viktor only has eyes just for you!”

“Nice one!” V hears Jackie whisper to Misty.

V wishes these two would just drop all this, “Eyes just for her” that’s so corny, Vik’s not like that.

“V, yo, listen up!” Says Jackie changing tracks, “I talked to Dex while you were in with the doc. He's waitin' in his ride. For you. Ain't out a hop to where he's parked, next to Gramsci Burgers.”

“OK, do my best to talk us up.” V tells him as she heads to her meeting with destiny.

* * *

“Quiet life or blaze o' glory?” Dex’s words are still ringing in V’s ears as she inspects herself in her mirror back at her apartment. She had made arrangements with Jackie over the holo about their next move. V would be heading over to Lizzy's Bar that evening to meet with the contact, Evelyn and then, all being well, hit All Food to get the bot they needed off Maelstrom shortly after.

V can’t help but inspect her new optics in the mirror. They do look very similar to her old ones. V has never had this specific type of Kiroshi optics before, but her last pair had been a custom job for her 18th birthday from her parents, definitely not an off the rack number. How much did these cost him? They might only be mark-1’s but for these and the grip he’s only charging her €$21,000? Fuck! There is no he just has these conveniently sitting around, Viktor must have got them specially for her. But when? How long has he had them there waiting for an opportunity to give them to her? V is grinning from ear to ear now; this is the first time that someone she was seeing (but who is definitely not her input or anything like that) has ever done anything this nice for her. Yeah, V has still got to pay him for them but it’s only a fraction of their cost, and its good practice to always pay your ripperdoc debt. He must really like her to give these to her. She needs to go and see him before tonight's mission.

Vik looks up from tinkering with his exo-gloves V walks into the clinic, “V, back so soon, you’ve not got the eddies together for me already, have you?”

V does not answer, just sits herself in his lap wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “Look into my eyes Viktor and tell me what you see.”

“I see a very beautiful young woman.” He laughs holding on to her hips, “What’s this all about?”

V quickly places a kiss on his lips, “I love my new optics, that’s all. They are just like my old ones.”

Viktor is a terrible gift giver and is starting to get self-conscious now, unable to look V in the eye. He looks so cute when he gets like this, all flustered. It used to be one of V’s favourite games before they started seeing each other, trying to Vik as flustered as she could before she left the clinic. She can’t really play it much these days as Vik has not only learned how to turn the tables on her but how to get what he wants out of it as well. A flustered Viktor often means a horny V.

V is now running her finger along his collarbone, “I really don’t know what to say.”

Viktor suddenly looks directly at her, “Just promise me you’ll come back alive V.” Viktor hugs her tightly. Viktor is not the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve and V can’t help but notice the fear and desperation in this embrace. “I just have a bad feeling about this gig V. Make sure you look after yourself and come back to me in one piece.”

V is far too blinded by the thoughts of a big fat payload of eddies to pay much attention to Viktor's concern. Eddies are the only thing she actually misses from her previous life, not being rich but being able to buy presents for everyone. V wants nothing more than to be able to shower her friends with gifts, Viktor especially.

“You worry too much Viktor. Me and Jackie, we can’t fail. We are going to breeze thought this gig and come out on top, we’ll be living legends of Night City, you’ll see” V tell him, “And when I come back, I will be so flush with eddies that I’ll be able to pay you back ten-fold, I could even take you away from all this,” she gestures to the clinic.

“...From my clinic? V, I like my clinic, I worked really hard to get where am I today,” Viktor tells her.

“...Fine, but I’m going to get you a new couch at least. Replace that battered old thing back there. Get you one that still has stuffing in the cushions. One that doesn’t hurt my back.”

“Well then, I look forward to christening it with you V.”

Viktor pulls her in for an embrace. He is trying to remain optimistic but the feeling that something bad is coming just keeps niggling at the back of his mind. For once he hopes it is just his paranoia over why V would want to be with someone like him.


End file.
